Mobile devices, such as smartphones, have become ubiquitous in many people's lives. Such mobile devices are used to store, access, and/or interact with vast quantities of locally and remotely stored information. To store, access, and/or interact with such information, a user of a mobile device may use various functions (e.g., applications) of the mobile device. Typically, in order to select a function for use, the user may need to perform a sequence, such as: activate a display of the mobile device, select the appropriate function using the display, and interact with the function being executed. At least some users may benefit from alternative ways of selecting a function for execution by a mobile device.